


From you

by saibugi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Texting, ceo kihyun, ceo shownu, this is my first time writing an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibugi/pseuds/saibugi
Summary: Two guys, two companies, emerging as one.Will they make their parents' dreams come true.





	1. Chapter 1: The encountered

**Author's Note:**

> “ So,”  
> “You guys should get married,”

“Hahhhhh,” a big and quite loud sigh filled the small office room. Finally he finished signing all the documents and just in time for their family dinner that will include one of the most important business partner for their company. “More ‘work’ to catch up,” he said to himself and start heading to the next venue.

For his surprised, he thought he would arrive just in time to the restaurant, but an accident just had to occur that day on the road that he was using. So there is no way he could reach there in time. So, he texted his mom in advanced just to let them know.

 

****To: Eomma** **

Mom there’s a traffic jam

I maybe will arrive 15 minutes

late

[Sent 8:58pm]

 

****From: Eomma** **

Ok dear, just drive safely

[Read 9:01pm]

 

It’s already 9:30pm, the dinner was supposed to start at 9:15pm. Well, at least he had arrived and now parked. Quickly walked towards the entrance and towards the booked dining room with two single roses wrapped in his hands. One for his mother and one for the other women of the other family.

As he opened the door, he saw his parents sitting opposite from another couple and their son he assumed (?) Continuing his steps, he bowed and exchanged greetings and apologized for being late. He was glad the other party was warmingly greeted him. He handed the one rose to his mother and the other to the other woman who sat opposite of his mother.

All of them are there so they started their dinner. As usual while eating there will always be some chit-chats to fill the empty atmosphere. So, these couple is the 2nd generation of The Son’s Group. Mr. Son, Mrs. Son and Son Hyunwoo, their only child. That makes him the only successor of the company. Just like he, himself.

“ So,” Mrs. Yoo suddenly broke the silent environment with her gentle voice. “The reason why we actually gathered here is to inform both of you as the next successors of our company,” as her hand gestured the four of them, the couples. The two so called future-successors, both looked very puzzled somehow like why did she said company instead of companies. “Ok, so we are actually going to merge our companies so that it will become more stable and I assumed more powerful and in order to make that into a reality you guys have to…,” she stopped, quite worried to continue her sentence. Then Mrs Son helped her by saying a sentence that make both of the boys almost chocked on their food. “You guys should get married,”. Well obviously after all the almost-chocking-accident, Kihyun can’t quite hide his flustered self. He looked at the other man and well, he seemed comfortable with the situation. He was really relaxed. ‘Oh my god, what is all this,’ Kihyun monologue. He still tried to plaster a fake smile on his face so that the parents won’t be that upset and then slowly continuing eating his food.  
  
***

“Eomma, what happens if I decline the marriage thing with the Sons?” Kihyun asked his mother right after they arrived home. “Well for starters I am going to look for a new successor for our company then,” Kihyun just gulped in hearing his mom’s statement. ‘Isn’t that blackmailing gdi,’ “So are you in or not my dear?” With a melodious tone his mother is asking him. Well, with wide eyes staring at his mother, he just nodded. For now. ‘Got to search for a fast solution,’. 

* * *

The door opened, there stood a small man with two roses in his hand. So he assumed that is the Yoo’s son. Yoo Kihyun if he was not mistaken. The guy quickly took his steps towards them. As the guy was getting close, his features are more visible and he thought that ‘He is quite small and cute for a guy’. They greeted each other and the guy sat. Well Hyunwoo can’t seemed to take his eyes off this guy. His small hands reaching for the food. His smiles are so endearing. Like how the other side of his lips would tear wider than the other side. ‘So adorable,’ he thought to himself. While he was quite busy studying every movements that the other is making, suddenly he heard something that made him mirrored the other’s move but he quickly collect his composure not to upset the couples. Then he eyed on the latter. He really looked flustered and dumbfounded but slowly getting his composure back by eating. Then, he changed his gaze towards the couple they seemed to look kind of happy with their son’s agreement. Before everything ended, Hyunwoo and Kihyun exchanged numbers as their parents wanted as they need ‘to-get-to-know-each-other’.

***

Hyunwoo was drying himself up, getting ready for work as usual and suddenly his phone ‘beep-ed’. As in there is a new text message just came in. “Who would disturb me at this early hour though,” Hyunwoo mumbled as he reached for his phone.

 

****From: unknown number** **

Um, hello, good morning

it’s Kihyun. I kinda wanna

ask u something. Can I ?

[Read 7:36am]

 

Hyunwoo kind of chuckled when he read the message from his ‘future-partner-to-be’. Not that he looks cute. He also types cutely.

 

*****Saves unknown number to Yoo Kihyun [saved to contacts]*** **

****

****To: Yoo Kihyun** **

Sure, what is it ?

[Sent 7:40am]

 

****From: Yoo Kihyun** **

Are u really agreeing on our

parents decisions in making

us marrying each other?

[Read 7:41am]

 

That was fast. Well, yeah. He guessed. Not like he is seeing anyone or even waiting for anyone. For guy his age it’s normal to settle down anyways. But why is he even asking that.

 

****To: Yoo Kihyun** **

Yeah, I guess so. Why?

Is there something in your

mind ? Or are u seeing

somebody else?

[Sent 7:45am]

 

****From: Yoo Kihyun** **

No. I mean, well, we are

both guys to start with.

[Read 7:47am]

 

Oh yeah, Hyunwoo forgot about that fact.

 

****To: Yoo Kihyun** **

I am bisexual, I guess.

I don’t mind. And it is

also for the sake of our

companies. So I don’t

mind much.

[Sent 7:50am]

 

****From: Yoo Kihyun** **

Well, ok then.

But do u have any free

time before the next

family dinner ? Like,

this Wednesday night

maybe?

[Read 7:52am]

 

****To: Yoo Kihyun** **

Sure.

[Sent 7:55am]

 

****From: Yoo Kihyun** **

The Mon Bar. 8:30pm

Wednesday. Have a nice

day :)

[Read 7:58am]

 

Oh my god the smiley. Hyunwoo kinda missed the unique smile of the latter.

 

****To: Yoo Kihyun** **

OK :)

[Sent 7:59am]

 

Hyunwoo packed his things and drove himself to his office with a quite big grin carved on his face. Maybe, just maybe he is starting to have a little bit feeling for the latter.

* * *

****From: Son Hyunwoo** **

OK :)

[Read 7:59am]

 

Kihyun sighed in relief, he was really grateful that Hyunwoo is not that troublesome. He is really sweet Kihyun thought. But he, himself somehow is not ready to handle any marriage. So for now he is still thinking of a way to get out of this mess. Well, actually he already thought of something in mind but in order to make this idea of his to come true, he needs Hyunwoo’s help.

***

Venue: Mon Bar [8:35pm]

The beats fill the air, thumping loudly, people dancing, screeching. Well thank god the corner table of the club has no one interested in it except for Yoo Kihyun. Yeah he felt so dumb right now like you know, he wanted to have a quite serious discussion but his stupid ass chose a bar, like a fucking bar that plays loud ass remixes and stuffs to have a discussion. But well no one to be blamed but himself right now. At least the corner table is quite far from the dancing floor and the musics sound less disturbing there. While sipping his cola, yes a cola because he has a really low tolerance with alcohol. We don’t want to have a discussion with a drunken Kihyun do we? The club will be madly upside down. Phone vibrates.

 

****From: Son Hyunwoo** **

Where are you ?

I am here already

[Read 8:52pm]

 

****To: Son Hyunwoo** **

Corner seating

[Sent 8:55pm]

 

Right after he tapped the ‘send’ button, “Hi, hello, annyeong Kihyun-ssi,” with a small smile plastered on his face. Almost shocked on how fast he found him but he still managed to ‘hi’ him back somehow. Shownu ordering some usual wine right after he sat. ‘spoil little brat,’ the first thing that came to Kihyun’s mind right after hearing the word wine. Yeah, Yoo Kihyun is that annoying judgemental brat. “Why do you want to meet me before this Friday Kihyun-ssi?” Calmly changing his gaze to Hyunwoo  “First, can you please just call me Kihyun, Shownu-ssi. Next, well, its about our marriage thing like um, can we like um, make an agreement on some things?” Hyunwoo makes a really, as in really puzzled face. “Why though? As in?” Kihyun just gulped. ‘Is it relevant to tell him that I am not ready and that the most embarrassing thing is-that-his-24-years-old-self-is-a-fucking-virgin’. “Well, isn’t it relevant like we just know each other anyways and not like you will never find somebody you love later,” saying these words while gazing here and there chaotically well that doesn’t look convincing at all Yoo Kihyun, you fucking idiot. Changing his eye position at the taller right after the last sentence, Hyunwoo is still confuse but atleast his face look less tight than before but still he managed to say ‘proceed’ somehow. “Ok, so, well, at least first can we just sleep in different rooms and well just act like friends or something like housemates later after we officially married. To be honest I am not that ready to marry someone because I wanted to focus on the company but I do not want to make my parents to be sad because of it so, I am going with the flow I guess,” Saying those sentences while playing with his small fingers and not even having an eye contact with Hyunwoo because he was too embarrassed he can feel his cheeks are hot right now. “Wait, are you like low-key confessing to me that you are a virgin? “ almost chocked on his drink, but thank god he still managed. “Wait, what, uh …, no like, NO,” ‘GREAT KIHYUN FLUSTERING, WOW REALLY CONVINCING WOW’ he heard a chuckled from the other , changing his gaze to the latter he saw him smirking and mouthed ‘so cute,’.

So yeah after few minutes past and his secret,wait was a secret blew up. Yup, he just told Hyunwoo the truth about his embarrassing secret. But all Hyunwoo could respond was ‘Ah my god, why are you so cute,’ now he felt frustrated and kind of want to kill himself up. So, he ordered some cider to knock himself up before going home just to forget about the embarrassing moment.

* * *

“Wait, are you low-key confessing to me that you are a virgin?” Hyunwoo knew that was the part where he fucked. Just look at Kihyun widen his eyes and almost choking. But then, looking at a flustered Kihyun he just can not hide his smiley face. Kihyun looked so cute cupping his face to hide his embarrassment from him. It made him wants to protect the smaller even more. Then, Kihyun just blurted the truth to him and guess what yup, Hyunwoo can not control his composure he kept on saying like ‘Oh god why are you so cute,’ and Kihyun looked so done with him. He started drinking in cider and start humming the beat that the dj is playing.They just kept quiet and fell the music somehow while well to be honest Hyunwoo can not seem to move his eyes anywhere else other than to the smaller. After the third glass he seemed to be tipsy, like he started blurting like “How can I blurted something that I had been keeping to someone I just know?” Kihyun’s gaze from the dj booth abruptly changed to him. Sharp. “I bet you are mocking me right now inside,” heavy sighed let out by the latter.

Suddenly the other stood up and sat on his lap more like straddling though to be honest. Did he flustered for the sudden action? YES. Did he like it? Well, to be honest YES. This situation is kinda wrong. Like they just talked about an agreement not to touch each other. And now what is this Yoo Kihyun. For now Hyunwoo is really trying to avoid his gaze from that little small thin beautiful pink mushy lips. Kihyun kinda realised that “You know for a virgin I am still a good kisser,” that smol Kihyun smirked,clung his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and without any hesitation the smaller brushed his lips on him, teasingly, then slowly connecting the lips. It was so soft much softer than he had imagine. The kiss wasn’t that sloppy but it was really soft and lovely. It has been a long time that he had felt like that. His hand slowly put his left hand on the smaller’s cheek and brushing it. It was like he is in the seventh heaven right now. Suddenly he was brought back to reality as the smaller withdraw himself from the kiss and said “You are so soft,” then he fell asleep on his lap his head is on Hyunwoo’s left shoulder. “Well I guess we are finish for tonight then,” ended his sentence with a chuckle and made his way to his apartment.

He has no option than to bring Kihyun along. Well, firstly, he doesn’t even know where Kihyun lives. Secondly, Kihyun is so soundly sleeping he just don’t dare to disturb. Laying Kihyun on his bed, tucking him in and slowly kissing his forehead. Not to lie, but he is slowly starting to have a feeling for the smaller. Hyunwoo left Kihyun with a wide smile on his smile while he is going to make himself ready for bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first showki fanfic and i am so new but i hope u guys will enjoy it.  
> I checked this chapter quite a number of time but if i have any mistakes please tell me,  
> and please excuse my english it is not my first language XD  
> Do drop your comments so that i can improve my writing skills :)  
> Thank you in advanced ! <3  
> Oh and i'll update it weekly, so see you next week !


	2. Chapter 2: The pre-dom day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But what happened yesterday?"

 Groaning because of the presence of sunlight hit his sleepy eyes. Turning his body to the opposite direction still snuggling into his warm bolster. But this time it’s warmer and harder than he thought but he was too drowsy to even care right now and casually just continue his sleeping.

 

He heard his phone rang but suddenly the ringing stopped. Still struggling to open his eyes to see the time, a familiar deep voice broke the silence “hello?,” and the person in the other line went chaos shouting “WTF I CALLED YOU SO MANY TIMES YESTERDAY. DON’T YOU REMEMBER WE GOT AN OVERWATCH MATCH YESTERDAY GOING. U PROMISED ME FUCK U,” opening his eyes, he saw Shownu was plastering a confused face with his eyes still closing while massaging his own temples well maybe to lessen the morning drowsiness . Kihyun was shocked like of course he did. Why the fuck is he on the same bed with Shownu right now? “Who’s this?” Shownu seemed to e replying to the whoever in the phone while scratching his head. Puzzled. “WHO’S THIS ? TF KIHYUN ISTG I’LL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME WE MEET,” “wait what?,” “OKAY WHERE’S KI -- WAIT. KIHYUN. IS. NOT ALONE. OMG,” Shownu brought the phone in front of his face and then turned to Kihyun puzzled. Only then Shownu’s eyes widened and he realised that he actually took Kihyun’s phone because they both used the same type of phone. Kihyun was quite shocked for Shownu’s shockness, like suddenly Shownu shoved the phone to his ears “Ouch!” Kihyun groaned and glared at Shownu. “YOO KIHYUN!” ‘oh shit,’ Kihyun muttered under his breathe. “YOU DIDN’T FUCKING TELL ME YOU ARE GETTING LAID THE--,” he engaged the call, he was so embarassed like Shownu was staring at him and with that volume of Minhyuk’s voice he is so sure that the latter can hear their conversation like clearly so yeah better end it.

 

****From: Unshut mouth** **

****

YAHHH YOO KIHYUN YOU

DARE TO END MY CALL.

E.X.P.L.A.I.N.A.T.I.O.N.

 

[Read 10:32am]

 

****To: Unshout mouth** **

****

THERE WAS NOTHING :)

 

[Sent 10:33am]

 

****From: Unshut mouth** **

****

*telling hyungwon*

 

[Read 10:35am]

 

****To: Unshout mouth** **

****

ShuT UP FINE.

5:14PM MBB CAFE.

 

[Sent 10:35am]

 

****From: Unshut mouth** **

****

I LOVE YOU :*

 

[Read 10:36am]

****To: Unshout mouth** **

****

FCK U

 

[Sent 10:36am]

 

Placing his phone on the coffee table next to the bed. He turned to Hyunwoo that was still looking so confused. “Sorry for that, he is a very, I mean a veryyyy loud person,” he told Hyunwoo while scratching the back of his neck smiling awkwardly. Well, the latter just smiled. Kihyun’s heart skipped a little, like of course seeing Hyunwoo being all cute while still being covered under the same piece of blanket on the same bed. How could he not blushed. His face was turning into a pink shade. “But, what happened yesterday ?” Now, they exchanged look with each other. He saw the latter kinda chuckled and then reached for his shoulder. Kihyun felt the heat from the other’s hand at that time he realised he was half-naked. LIKE HALF-NAKED. OK. WHAT DID I DO? I MEAN WHAT DID WE DO. His eyes widened and mouth slightly agaped.

 

* * *

 

 

“But what happened yesterday ?” Hyunwoo was just about to open his mouth to tell him the truth but looking at Kihyun’s reaction he suddenly had an evil mind, felt like it’s better to tease him a little. “What do u mean what did we do? You really don’t remember?” The smoller suddenly close his eyes while his eyebrows met but then opened his eyes and look very confused and worried “Like we didn’t - um - I - mean - um,” Hyunwoo almost laughed at it but he wanted to see more on how would the shorter react while monologuing to himself ‘He really is a virgin, wow, cute,’. He just hummed at Kihyun’s question signalling that Kihyun should finished his sentence. But instead of finishing it, Kihyun just flinched at his spot and kept on playing with his fingers. His actions is obviously showing the smaller was kind of nervous. So Hyunwoo gave up, “nothing happened no worry,” and flashed a smile towards Kihyun “you just got drunk and I did not know your address so I just took you back to my house instead,” a sighed of relieve was heard from the other party. “Did I really did not do anything weird because that would be a new record. I had never been normal when I am drunk though,” Kihyun spoke the words sincerely and the tone was slightly sounded worry. “Yes nothing happened,” ‘except that you kissed me and gave me a brief lap dance,’ but the last words was just kept in his mind. He saw Kihyun smiled brightly to be honest brighter than the sun, maybe the fact that he thought for once he did not do anything while he was drunk ? But little that he knows, Hyunwoo was suffering alone with his man stamina last night because of him.

 

After giving all the essentials needed for Kihyun to take his shower, he even lend him his clothes. He sat on the bed and read some emails regarding his work. He let the other took his shower first. After several minutes had passed, the short man went out of the toilet wearing Hyunwoo’s white shirt that looked a bit well big for him while wrapping a towel around his waist. Well, their eyes met and the latter spoke “Um I am finish and to make it up for your trouble in helping me I will make you a breakfast so you can get ready while I make it,” Hyunwoo just nodded, took his shower and headed to the bathroom.

 

*** 

 

The smell of whatever Kihyun was cooking was so good. He quickly dressed himself and walked to the kitchen. When he arrived at the kitchen the first thing he saw made him blushed real hard. Like his ears are tomato red. He can feel the heat damn. A Yoo Kihyun standing by the stove stirring something while wearing his large shirt and an apron but no pants. The dream of all other gay guys out there. Hyunwoo concious like he is a bi but he never knew he was this gay before. The legs look so slim and milky he gulped his saliva and kind of close his eyes to get his composure back. Without a doubt now he may or may not be attracted to the other right now. How to continue the agreement when he is that sinful. The urge to back hug the smaller is increasing. 'fuck the agreement it starts after our wedding anyways' slowly he started to walk towards the other.

 

* * *

 

Searching on every inch of Hyunwoo's kitchen, thank god he found some good ingredients that he can make a soup with. It might be lacking because they're some spices that's not there. But Kihyun was still confident that he'll cook the most amazing soup for Hyunwoo. He smiled to himself.

 

Light steps was heard. He turned around to find that Hyunwoo was already in the kitchen slowly walking towards him. "Ah hyung! You are done?" Hyunwoo looked startled & with a slight confusion with the sudden question. "um hyung? Since when? " shownu muttered it but still it's hear-able by kihyun. But the taller kept running his gaze everywhere else but kihyun's eyes. "we will be living together soon might as well just be comfortable with each other," Kihyun giggled at his last sentence and continued stirring the soup. Hyunwoo just shrugged and took his seat at the table waiting for the food patiently.

 

***

 

“Do u like it?” asking the elder as Kihyun watched him sipping his soup eagerly. The elder face beamed with smile carved on his face “this is the best soup ever and I have not eat a homemade meal for a very long time, thank you Kihyun-ah,” Kihyun just hummed and still watched the elder sipped his soup in awe. He really likes it when people like eating his cooking.

 

 

While they were eating suddenly the front door opened and “Hey Hyunwoo I texted you and you did’nt answer me WHERE ARE YOU. The fuck happen with our so called breakfast date dude it is gonna be lunch soon,” as the sound was nearing and finally arrived at the kitchen “Wait you are not alone and who are you,” His gaze was on Hyunwoo and then changed to Kihyun with a very puzzled face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the dom stands for domestic.  
> Btw sorry it took me 4 months to update because i said i'll update weekly but life is just hard.  
> Thank you for reading  
> Do drop your comments so that i can improve my writing skills :)  
> Thank you in advanced ! <3
> 
> Happy #monbebeselcaday


	3. Chapter 3: The reveal 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well Hyunwoo I can see a bright future between you two,”

 

“Wait you are not alone and who are you,”

Kihyun spoon was still in his mouth but his eyeball were focusing on the owner’s voice. ‘Who is this?’ ‘what is he doing here?’ ‘And this guy even has Hyunwoo’s home password?’ These words kept on running in his mind until a sudden familiar voice made him came back to reality and continue to eat his soup. “This is Kihyun. He is my um wait should I call u fiancee kihyun-ah ?” innocently Hyunwoo spoke those words. Kihyun almost chocked on his food. But nevertheless it is the truth though. Without letting out any words he just gave Hyunwoo a bashful nod with pink coloured cheeks."So then this is Kihyun, he is my fiancee," coolly the latter admit it to his friend. "Ahhhhh hello, I am Hoseok but people usually calls me Wonho. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person Kihyun-ssi,” slowly streching out his hands towards him indicating that he wanted to give a hand shake while taking his seat beside Hyunwoo. With politeness Kihyun streched out his hand and replied that hand shake of him. Finishing with a hum he took back his hand and reached for a new bowl to scoop Wonho a new soup. “From what I heard from your babbling earlier I assumed you have not taken your breakfast yet. Yes?” Kihyun blurted that out and gave Wonho the new filled bowl. “Yes and thank you very much,” after letting out some giggling the guy quickly started his meal. “Wow this is really good,” “Well thank you,” “Hyunwoo is sure a lucky one,” with that said Kihyun can feel his face slowly increased it’s temperature. He felt like burying himself somewhere right now. He only smiled back awkwardly and continued his breakfast. He was not supposed to blush because of something simple like that plus they had made an agreement anyways.

* * *

 

They had all the casual conversations while happily sipping their soup filling their tummies. After finishing his breakfast Kihyun excused himself from the table first. As Kihyun stood up and went straight to the sink to do his dishes, Wonho was surprised to see that Kihyun was pantless. He quickly turned to Hyunwoo and gave him a smirk and said “Living your life I see,” then he giggled almost histerically but in a very low volume so that Kihyun won’t hear them. At first Hyunwoo did not quite catch it but then he realised what was Wonho subjecting about. “Don’t look at that I’ll fucking punch your eyes,” “Jealous I see,” Wonho kept on giggling as Hyunwoo slowly turned bright pink. ”Shut up wonho,” as he whispered the words so that Kihyun would not hear It. As Hyunwoo and Wonho still whisper fighting, the sink tap was being closed and Kihyun slowly headed to Hyuwoo’s room. Suddenly, Hyunwoo also stormed into his room. Wonho was very surprised to be honest as Hyunwoo had not even finished his third bowl af the soup yet but he rushed himself to the room. “Well that is new,” Wonho murmured to himself and chuckled briefly with his friend new antic.

* * *

 

In the room, Kihyun seemed to be lost. On what he has to do now. Suddenly a tall figure came to approach him with a grey sweatpants on his hand. “Wear this,” while giving him the sweatpants. “But I am comfortable enough like this though and plus your shirt is already that big to cover half of my lower body,” he answered. “Just wear it because I don’t like people seeing what is supposed to be mine only hm,” Hyunwoo muttered and left the sweatpants on his bed and went out to continue finishing his food. Leaving Kihyun with 101 questions. ‘Did he mean that he does not like people see what kind of boxer he likes to wear?’ Kihyun thought because he wore Hyunwoo’s new boxer ‘Well, maybe that is it then,’ He just shrugged on the thought, took the grey sweatpants and wore it.

He took his phone to only realised that he only has 3 hours left before he was going to meet Minhyuk. He needed to do some house chores and settle a document that had a due the next day at home before going to the ‘the meeting’ with Mihyuk later. So he quickly grabbed his things and put it inside a bag that Hyunwoo had lend him just now.

Making his way to the Hyunwoo with all of his stuff, he whispered his need to go back home and the older just nodded understanding his situation. “Do u want a ride ?” The older asked with full of concern “Nevermind I will just take a cab it’s fine, i just googled and well we live kinda nearby anyways,” Kihyun rejected the request politely. Thank god the other he did not drive himself to the bar. If not he had to take his car there. Bid farewell to the often grinning Wonho to god knows why he is that weird and his future husband, he made his way out.

* * *

 

Right after the front door of Hyunwoo’s house closed, Wonho’s gaze went from the door to Hyunwoo “Well Hyunwoo I can see a bright future between you two,” saying these words while carving the softest and sincere smile towards Hyunwoo. “I hope for the best,” Hyunwoo replied his smile and they continue talking about their plan for today afterwards.

 

****To: Unshout mouth** **

Where are you?

So much for I wanna know \\(-,-)/

[Sent 05:30pm]

 

As that text message was sent, Kihyun’s caramel latte and white chocolate gateau just arrived at his table. The bells by the door chimes indicating there was a new customer currently entering the cafe. Looking through the window,waiting for his dumbass friend to arrive while slowly consuming the sweet taste of his favourite cake, a silhoutte stopping by his table suddenly made his thoughts all gone. Turning to the right he was surprised by the presence by his so called fiancee to be there and giving him the best precious smile. “What are you doing here?” Kihyun eyeing the latter took his seat on front of him comfortably. While sucking his iced americano, the latter answered “Nothing, just grabbing something on my way to see Wonho at the gym,” he continued “and I saw you alone here, I have another 10 minutes more so I decided to accompany you for a minute or two,” Hyunwoo said that while giving Kihyun a very innocent smile deceorated on his golden skin face. Don’t know what to say Kihyun just kept on eating his cake.

While eating Kihyun saw Hyunwoo often glanced at his cake ‘Does he want it?’ he thought to himself. After an awkward silence for quite a time, Kihyun broke the awkward atmosphere by extending his spoon filled with cake to Hyunwoo and signaled with his eyes to him to eat it. He saw Hyunwoo gave him a weird look and one of the latter’s eyebrow scrunched up, but nevertheless he knew that the latter would never reject food. Kihyun finds it cute when the older took the spoonful of cake in his mouth all at once. He giggled in seeing the scenario. Hyunwoo just gave him a very bright smile while complementing on how good the cake tasted and said his thanks towards Kihyun. Kihyun kept on eating the cake, suddenly the older cleared his throat which made Kihyun abruptly changed his gaze towards him only to find Hyunwoo was already standing and kind of ready to bid farewell to him. To his surprise Hyunwoo suddenly bent himself and decreased the distance between their face which made Kihyun face slowly turning into a tomato red colour and unconciously closed his eyes. He can’t bear the hotness of his face and the other’s breathe can be felt - hitting his face calmly. Feeling a hand caressed his lips. After he did not feel the skin contact anymore, he opened his eyes. Hyunwoo had backed off with a cream on his fingers, licking it in his mouth “You got cream on your lips just now,” while innocently saying those words and continue sipping his iced americano. Kihyun just hummed and thanked him. His gaze was everywhere but not to Hyunwoo’s of course. His cheecks can still feel the heat. Then, they bid good bye and the older took his steps out. At that time Kihyun suddenly felt something started tingling in him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this chapter is just a filler  
> and i may change my writing style in the next chapter  
> and my exams are coming next week so maybe see you guys in another 2 weeks again?  
> Thank you for y'all's patience and thank you for reading  
> Do drop your comments so that i can improve my writing skills or any ideas regarding future chapters :)  
> Thank you in advanced ! <3  
> *oh and i did not re-check this chapter do tell me if there's something wrong  
> and excuse my english as it is not my first language


	4. Chapter 4: The reveal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude, you are so whipped and I am not kidding,” 
> 
> “I am waiting for an explanation here my dearest friend,”

“Kihyun snapped out of it,”it has been 5 minutes since Minhyuk arrived but Kihyun seemed to be elsewhere, kept blanking on him. “So as I was saying there was this one cute tough guy that I bumped in just now and my shades fell off so he picked it up for me, I think I am in love,” “Okay and that is the 123408584th person for this week I assumed,” Kihyun replied to Minhyuk’s rant with a smirk. “Well not like it is my fault my one and only love never got the hint for my love, this world is so cruel,” Minhyuk resumed his rant. “Yeah right,” Kihyun just rolled his eyes. Everybody can see that Minhyuk and his so called crush likes each other very much. Only they, themselves did not noticed the tension between them. Well idiots much.

“Kihyunnie,” that familiar voice brought Kihyun back to reality. It was familiar but it was definitely not Minhyuk’s, he swore. As if Minhyuk would ever call him with that soft tone. Kihyun turned to the owner of the voice. “Ah hyung I thought you were already at the gym,” from the corner of his eyes he could see that Minhyuk was so amazed with Hyunwoo’s presence. “Hoseok said he had something to settle first and it may take a while so I decided to accompany you here, but I think you already have a company,” Hyunwoo let out an awkward laugh while scratching the back of his neck.

Minhyuk kept on raising his left eyebrow to him everytime Kihyun glanced at him indicating he wanted answers like ‘who’s this hot guy here you bij,’. So Kihyun started to introduce Minhyuk to Hyunwoo as his friend. Then Hyunwoo held out his hand and said “Hyunwoo, Kihyunnie’s fiancee,” Minhyuk screeched loud but thank god it was not loud enough for the whole cafe to hear it. Just one or two tables turned to them but they just bowed to assure them that nothing actually happen. Hyunwoo took a seat beside an already embarrassed Kihyun. He even cover his face with that small hand of his. __Cute__. Hyunwoo thought. “So I assume you were the one that I talked on the phone this morning,” Hyunwoo suddenly broke the ice. “I assume you recognised me from my loudness, but yes anyways,” Minhyuk just nodded slightly.

“So I do not quite catch up on how did you two Is suddenly a thing here, cause Kihyunnie here ain’t spilling the beans, and I am a child who is just naturally full of questions. And also the fact he do not like to go out makes me even more curious on how did he scored such a fine man like you,” Minhyuk’s words made Kihyun served him a sharp glance to him. And well knowing Minhyuk he replied Kihyun sharp glance with his innocent puppy eyes which made Kihyun annoyed ang just hissed at him.

Hyunwoo who has been watching the two friends in front of him just let out a small but quite long  chuckle. __They are really good friends aren’t they. “__ I guess it is better if Kihyun tells tell him yourself,” his gaze fell down on Kihyun who was sitting beside him. He can see the smaller slightly pouted and nodded at his statement without even looking at him. But his little ears are red. Enough to understand that Kihyun was actually just feeling bashful with that conversation. Hyunwoo just smiled.

The three of them chatted for quite some minutes until Hyunwoo’s phone rang. The caller was Hoseok. He picked up and the first question from Hoseok was __“where are you?” “__ I am at the cafe in the next block,” __“I thought you already started working out, I am already here. Why are you there anyways? It’s kinda rare for you to not start first eventhough I am not there though,”__ “Ahhh, just killing some time with some caffeine, and there’s ummm Kihyun here I thought I can accompany him to drink,” Hyunwoo heard a loud chuckle from the other line. Wonho could not contained himself __“Dude, you are so whipped and I am not kidding,”__ “What ? Why ?” __“Neh, nevermind see you later bro,”__  “Ok then later,” _ _“Better be fast or not I am starting our routine without you,”__ The last line that Wonho said in a teasing way before he hung up on Hyunwoo.

Kihyun was the first one to asked Hyunwoo “Are you going already hyung ?” The older just slightly nodded and gave him a warm smile. “Alright, hope to see you soon then,” Kihyun just shrugged his feelings of disappointment off and try to cover it with a sweet smile on his face. Kihyun’s smile is so precious and so cute in Hyunwoo point of view. Without he noticing, he had been leaning slowly towards the smaller. When he realised he was only like an inch away from Kihyun’s face. To cover his own embarrassment, he quickly gave Kihyun a peck on his smooth cheek and stood up. He could see that the younger seemed to blush himself. His cheeks were totally red. Not that Hyunwoo did not blushed but he thanked god for his tanned skin complexion so that his blush could not be detected from a distance. Then, he excused himself from them and started jogged his way out of the cafe. Leaving a surprised Minhyuk and confused blushed Kihyun.

***

Minhyuk shook his head in disbelieve “Wow Kihyun you really scored a great sweet guy huh,”. “Shut up,” Kihyun was too embarrassed to even have a fight with Minhyuk right now. He buried his face on his small palms. He could feel the hotness of his face. It was so hard to fade ugh. Collecting his composure back by slowly breathing in and breathing out. He managed to turned his head back facing Minhyuk. “I am waiting for an explanation here my dearest friend,” Minhyuk let out that sentence while watching playing with his beautiful nails and turned his gaze back to Kihyun. _Ugh bitch_ Kihyun thought. “Before you start, may I ask you one question? Like how the hell can he survive your nagging side and still be that sweet,” Kihyun was really close to throw the a fcking macaroon to Minhyuk’s face. But he still managed. “Can you listen and shut up,” which made Minhyuk laughed so hard as Kihyun’s face started to turn pink again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me as a writer who cant consistently update this fic i am really sorry,  
> But i will try to update it as regularly as i can :(  
> And sorry for my writing style i think it has changed somehow because it has been ages since i last write .

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first showki fanfic and i am so new but i hope u guys will enjoy it.  
> I checked this chapter quite a number of time but if i have any mistakes please tell me,  
> and please excuse my english it is not my first language XD  
> Do drop your comments so that i can improve my writing skills :)  
> Thank you in advanced ! <3  
> Oh and i'll update it weekly, so see you next week !


End file.
